MINECRAFT!
by Kennii-chanXD
Summary: What happens when you set two kids in a room and have them play Minecraft together? Total chaos, that's what.
**So I've gotten a request to make a Minecraft one-shot long ago and I finally got around to doing it…yeah. I worked on this while at school so it might not be too good. But anyhow, enjoy!**

 **MINECRAFT!**

Lloyd sat watching Kennedy play a weird game on her IPad. The graphics were all block-shaped including the animals and people. It looked boring but Kennedy looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Hey Kennedy, what are you playing?"

"You've never heard of this? It's Minecraft!"

"Mi…crap?"

"No Lloyd, MINE CRAFT. It's a game where you mine really valuable stones and use them to craft armor and weapons and other cool stuff!"

"It looks boring…"

"How dare you?!"

Kennedy elbowed him. Lloyd chuckled and rubbed his arm before grabbing the IPad. "Let me try."

" _ **Later…"**_

"So I line them up like this?"

Kennedy showed Lloyd how to make a wooden pickaxe. She had created a world for him and was telling him about the basics of Minecraft.

"Yeah. Once you've mined better stones, you can craft better weapons. A diamond sword is one of the strongest weapons. Diamonds are a bit hard to find but we'll get to that later. For now, I'll show you how to build a house."

" _ **An hour later…"**_

"What the heck? Why am I dying?"

"You're hungry."

"Hungry?"

"Kill that cow over there and collect its meat. Then build a furnace out of stone."

Lloyd did what he was told and built a furnace. "Quick, before your last heart runs out!" "It's taking too long!"

Finally, the steak is done cooking and Lloyd ate it, replenishing his health. "Phew!" he said. "That was a close one."

" _ **Later…"**_

"Look Lloyd! There's some iron!"

"Iron? Great!"

Lloyd collected the iron. He was very happy. "Just wait till you find your first diamond!" Kennedy said. "I freaked out when I first found one. I have like 16 of them now."

"16?"

"Yep. It may not sound like much, but sense they are so rare it's way more than enough!"

"You said there was gold right?"

"Yeah but it really isn't that great. If you craft a pickaxe out of it, it would snap like some plain old wood. Hey look, there's some coal!"

 _ **(In the narrator from SpongeBob voice) Two Hour Later…**_

"Run away, Lloyd! RUN AWAY!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Dude it's catching up!"

Lloyd had spotted something in the distance. It looked like some kind of weird green animal. He went closer to it. "Aww!" he said. It was the most adorable thing he has ever seen. The creature was green with spots all over it. It had no arms but four legs oddly enough. But besides that, it was cute.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?! Get away from that!"

"Why? It's cute!"

"That's a creeper, Lloyd! Those thing blow up!"

"Blow up?"

As Kennedy said that, the creeper turned around. It began to hiss and its body expanded.

"Don't just stand there, get away from it!"

With that, he ran and the creeper followed.

 _ **Two More Hours Later…**_

The two teen had been playing for hour and had stopped to get a bunch of snacks from the kitchen. Now they were back into the game room and back to playing the game. Lloyd was being chased by a few zombies, an Enderman, and two skeletons. The two of them had gotten drunk off of Kool-Aid and soda and thought they were having an epic dance party with the monsters. But that wasn't really the case.

It was now way passed midnight and Lloyd and Kennedy were still playing Minecraft. Jay had found them yelling at each other and tried to get them to go to bed. Kennedy hissed and snapped at his hand. Lloyd growled and barked. Jay got the message that they were busy then quickly ran back to his room.

Minecraft had turned the children into rabid animals. They played for days and days and days until they finally passed out from drinking too much Kool-Aid and soda.

They threw up for a week after that…

 _ **THE END!**_

 **I've got to say I had fun while writing this. It shows how crazy Minecraft can make people because it's so friggin addicting! Welp, enjoy my little beauties! Until then, have a good life and…**

 **NINJAAAAAAGOOOOOO!**

 **Wizard101**


End file.
